


Debriefing

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, mention of alternate universe character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: In the Aftermath of being shown the ten worlds Cassie and Kon are debriefed by the titans and the Justice League.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Debriefing

“And then I agreed to Kelex’s deal to remember and we woke up,” She said to the gathered members of the Justice League and the titans. She had done her best to tell them everything they needed to know while leaving out embarrassing details such as all the different relationships Kon had in those other worlds. She had also avoided mentioning why she and Kon were together in the Kent’s barn and really hoped no one asked.

She glanced over at Kon who was writing carefully in a notebook. He’d been doing that ever since they got here leaving her to explain everything. She still wasn’t sure how much of their experiences over lapped but he hadn’t seemed too eager to discuss things. “Is that what happened to you Connor?” Superman asked gently. She was glad he’d asked the question instead of Batman who was currently watching Kon suspiciously.

“Sort of,” Kon said not looking up from what he was writing. “I saw ten scenes from each world that were an hour each.” She felt sick when she heard that. “Some of what she described over lapped with three scenes from each so I’m sure we saw the same ten worlds.” She could hardly stand it she wanted to ask him if he’d been forced to watch his other self having sex or being tortured but she couldn’t not in front of everyone.

“I want to know about this meta plague that hits Gotham,” Batman said speaking up. “I also want to know how Luthor could have ended up taking over the world in that last mentioned time line.” Kon ignored Batman but he did finally look up and his eyes sought out Tim who was standing silently at the back of the room.

“Stephanie is alive,” He said to Tim and she saw Tim start. “Dr. Thompkins faked her death to save her from reprisals and let you all think she’d killed her to keep the illusion alive.” She had avoided mentioning Batgirl’s identity from the last world because she’d had no idea how she was back alive and hadn’t known what to say. She watched as Tim and Batman stared at each other communicating in that frustrating silent way of theirs. “Anyway you want to know about the meta plague.”

“Well basically it’s a virus that kills about 80 percent of folks infected with it,” Kon said drawing everyone’s attention back to him. “The terminal patients die after anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks but the problem is while they are still alive they develop meta human powers.” Kon looked grim as he went on, “very impressive ones.” She felt herself shudder and saw several other people do so as well. “Anyway you can imagine what happens when a city like Gotham is suddenly a hot zone for a virus like that,” Kon said looking down at the ground. “Then to make matters worse it hit Arkham and the Joker developed the absolute worst power possible.”

 

She could tell by everyone’s faces that no one really wanted to know what power Kon was talking about. “He developed the power to make others as crazy as he was when they heard him laugh.” She saw Kon turn to stare at Batman then before he said, “He happily laughed in your face.” Kon kept staring at Batman as he kept talking. “That was the last time he ever laughed, you killed him and every other member of your rogue’s gallery you could get to before the madness wore off.” She glanced at Batman to see him staring back at Kon in a stony silence. “The last person you killed was Jason Todd.” Kon said and that finally got a reaction out of Batman. She couldn’t believe it as he actually shuddered in shock and stepped back.

She saw Superman put a hand on his shoulder but Batman shook it off and turned back to Kon. “And the second reality.” He said his voice almost terrifying. “How did Luthor take over everything?” She was reminded again just how formidable Batman was he had been horrified by what Kon told him but he was still focused on the important things.

“Because I told you all that,” Kon said grimly. “When the meta plague struck the second time around, we were better prepared for it and when you confronted the Joker you made sure you couldn’t hear a thing.” She saw Kon’s face turn bitter. “Who would ever believe that would make things worse.” He looked around the room. “The Joker was locked up and had his vocal cords surgically severed by government order to keep him from using his power.” She felt a sense of foreboding that sounded like it should have worked.

“Instead it caused his power to change and he became a kind of broadcaster capable of making anyone near him go crazy.” Kon looked away. “He was imprisoned with the most dangerous meta humans on Earth so once again things went to hell quickly.” She took a moment to look around the room seeing the imagined horror on nearly everyone’s faces. “Luthor showed up then with a way to cure the Joker of his powers that he gave to the league.”

“It worked and as a reward Luthor was given a full pardon,” Kon said and then laughed bitterly. “After that it looked like Luthor had finally given up his vendetta against Superman.” She looked around and saw that no one seemed to believe that. “Over the next year he came out with hundreds of new products that made life on Earth better.” She almost wanted to say something but it seemed like everyone was waiting silently to hear the rest.

“Then there was a supposed Alien invasion that the Justice league prevented at the cost of their lives,” Kon said looking around. “J’onn was the supposed only survivor but it wasn’t really him just a clone grown by Luthor.” She remembered the clones from that last world and felt sick. “After that more heroes began to be replaced without us knowing even as the world grew more dependant on Luthor’s technology.” She hoped the story was nearly over with. She didn’t know how much more of this she could take hearing about. “After about another year Luthor made his move his clones attacked.” Kon was staring off into space as he went on. “And then he threatened to destroy all his tech plunging the world back into the dark ages if governments didn’t hand over power to him.” Kon looked back down at his note book.

“After he made a few nations examples most of the world complied,” Kon said miserably. “Luthor pretty much ruled the world for the next five years until I killed him by tearing his heart out and pulping his brain.” She saw the others react with a start to that statement. She had left out exactly how Kon had killed the other Luthor in her description of events. “Afterwards we learned Luthor had created the original meta plague and released it causing all that devastation.” Kon had a dark look on his face. “That won’t happen this time.”

“Why not,” Batman asked watching Kon again wearily. “You aren’t going to be stupid enough to go after Luthor are you?” She hadn’t even thought of that possibility. She and the other Titans had agreed privately never to let Kon near Luthor again.

“No,” Kon said with a strange smile. “But Cassie wasn’t the only one Kelex made a deal with.” He got up and handed the note book to Superman. “In exchange for remembering everything perfectly, well, I got to remember that perfectly as well.”

“It’s written in Kryptonian,” Superman said looking at it. “It appears to be information on a virus of some kind.” She saw Kon grinning as he shot a look at Tim and she got it. “This is about the meta plague isn’t it?” Superman finally asked once he’d read more of the document.

“Yep, if it shows up in this world, your fortress can have a cure ready and waiting.” Kon said and then turned toward Batman and the rest of the league. “Of course it would probably be better for everyone if someone found Luthor and stopped him from releasing it.” She looked around and saw several folks nod. “I mean I wouldn’t want to have to rely on the cure Kelex gave me if we don’t have to.” She knew instantly what Kon meant there were still no guarantees that they could trust Kelex.

After that the meeting kind of broke up with folks going their own way. She was about to head for home herself when Diana stopped her. “Cassie, we need to discuss why you were at the Kent’s barn so late.” She felt herself blush and knew any denial wasn’t going to do any good. She glanced over at Kon who was talking quietly with Superman and wondered if he was going to get a lecture too.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
